The Spider's Son
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: When Inuyasha smells Naraku's presence, he and Kagome discovered an injured teenager claiming to be Naraku's and Kagome's son from the future.


**When Inuyasha smelt the essence of Naraku, he nor Kagome expected an injured boy in the well who claims to be Naraku's and Kagome's son in the future . Is the boy telling the truth or is there trickery in the air?**

**The Spider's Son**

**Chapter One**

**The Interrogated Spider**

* * *

"Genetics - scientific study of heredity. Every living thing- plant, animal, microbe or human being- has a set of characteristics inherited from its parent or parents. Since the beginning of record history, people have wanted to understand how that inheritance is passed from generation to generation. More recently, however, scientists have begun to appreciate that heredity holds the key to understanding what makes each species unique...and is now at the core of...shit what..hmmm.." Kagome muttered.

It was in the middle of the night Kagome was finishing off her Genetics essay for tomorrow. The school girl had to go back to time to turn in all her major essays and projects if she didn't want to repeat Senior year.

"Wench aren't you suppose to be sleeping not talking to yourself?" Inuyasha overhearing Kagome's voice reading her paper. Inuyasha perched on a tree branch watching over Kagome who was next to the camp fire.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you just gave me that one hour break yesterday I wouldn't be finishing up my essay in the middle of the night right now." Kagome answering to him.

"Then we wouldn't be able to get any freak'in jewel shards. So what are you exactly doing?" Inuyasha jumped down and joined Kagome next to her side.

" Inuyasha you don't understand anything when it comes right down to my homework. Inuyasha remember the last time I try to explain what I was doing with my chemistry kit?"

" Kagome! That was different! It was your fault because you were dealing with black magic!" Inuyasha barked back, not understanding what was true science.

" Inuyasha don't you dare point the finger at me. I told you exactly what you shouldn't do but you didn't listen! Instead you mix Sodium and water which had your ears burning so don't blame that on me!" Kagome snapping back at him.

" Fine but you still didn't explain to me what are you doing? Any witchcraft notes or something?" Inuyasha clueless of what Kagome was doing.

" Inuyasha what do you think I am? Inuyasha for the last time this isn't magic but logical and explained science." Kagome explain. 'What does he think I am? Another Harry Potter kid in training for magic. Does he really think the future is full of magical things?' the amateur miko pondered.

" Okay lets pretend..um we have a baby." Kagome said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha taken back with Kagome's statement. He had thousands of images passing by in seconds of what would happen if they had a baby. The joys of it but the social consequences. He would be speechless to have Kagome as an mate but the mother of his children. He knew for a fact Kagome would be a terrific mother to his pups. She is showing it by being the substitute mother for Shippou. Inuyasha yet still hold the fear of rejection not from her but other humans to his what if-children. What would happen if-

"Inuyasha we are pretending. I am not actually having your baby." Kagome snapping the hanyou back to reality from his daydreaming.

" What about the pup?" Inuyasha then curious about his what-if pup.

"Well, the baby can be a girl-"

"No, a boy." Inuyasha then interrupted Kagome brutally.

"Why a boy? Do you have a problem with girls? Are you a sexist when it is your offspring?"

"I can show the boy how to fight and do a lot of man stuff so I don't have to worry my ass over him. Now with a girl I have to follow her every where so she doesn't get in trouble and flirt with the whole freakin village. And I have to deal with her 'time of the month' and I can't even deal with yours. If I have a daughter with you, Kagome, it is like having another you. So really I don't want to shed hair over stress." Inuyasha quoting to a quite mad Kagome.

"Just for saying that 'sit' Boy..." Kagome said while listening to the hanyou crashing into the earth.

" Anyway the baby **girl** is going to inherit our characteristics from physically appearance to our disorders if we have any. Now you're a half-breed of Human and Demon mix so you're 50/50 and I'm pure breed human meaning 100." Kagome demonstrating Inuyasha the punnett square on a piece of paper." Now when our daughter is born she will be 75 human and 25 demon. Well, now if our daughter mates with another human and generations on the demon blood will be purified from breeding with humans. So I don't know if she is going to inherit your cute ears for sure." Kagome said while rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears.

Inuyasha blushed and purred at the same time when feeling Kagome's hands caressing his ears so gentle. " Stop it you wench! I am not your fuckin pet so hands off!" Inuyasha didn't have the strength to make Kagome to let go of his doggy ears when experiencing so much pleasure from just the rub of it.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You like it. Come on admit it you like this." Kagome said cheerfully.

Kagome kept on groping Inuyasha's dog ears until, the hanyou shoved the surprised miko to the ground harshly.

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha?" Kagome being mad.

"Shut up wench. Something is out there. Something like Naraku's stench." Inuyasha growled furiously when he could smell something similar to Naraku in the dreaded air.

"I can feel the presence of the Shikon shards." Kagome whispered right behind Inuyasha.

The hanyou unleashed his Tetsusaiga from the sheath to hold with alarmed caution. Inuyasha then tranced the heavily scent with Kagome right behind him. Suddenly they stopped at the Bone Eater's Well.

"What is Naraku's business here?" Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha what... What if he knows?" Kagome getting scared of the idea Naraku knowing her true origin.

"He knows no shit Kagome. Now stay calm and get behind me before you end up dead." Inuyasha grunted while walking slowly around the well.

Suddenly something was struggling to get out the well. Blood came out pouring into the grass when the body came out of the well while scrambling to stand up. What frighten Kagome was the flash of red eyes looking directly at her. These eyes weren't filled with tainted evil nor darkness but confusion and... fear of lostness? This is nothing like Naraku she had known.

"Inuyasha, put your weapon away...I think- I think this isn't Naraku." Kagome said while passing Inuyasha by.

The angered demon then yank her arm back and snarled in her face. "You stupid Bitch do you really want to die that badly? This is Naraku! I can literally smell it on this guy!" Then Kagome pulled away from the raging hanyou and ran up to the injured stranger.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha calling out for the miko who refused to listen.

Kagome slowly walked up the person. First, Kagome thought she could feel the presence of the Shikon Shards but that feeling disappear.

"Mother..." Kagome heard the whisper right before the man fainted in her arms. The school girl could feel his head snuggling in her nape and hiding in her hair.

'Did I just heard right? Did that Naraku filth called Kagome 'mother'? What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha pondering over this in his mind with confusion written on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stand there like a tree or are you going to help me with this guy?" Kagome barked at the out of the zone hanyou.

"You want me, Inuyasha, to help you with a stranger who is probably an offspring of Naraku. You are asking the wrong person here. He is better off dead." Inuyasha said coldly while walking away from Kagome and the injured man in her arms.

" Tell me this Inuyasha. I have never encounter any Naraku's offsprings that can bleed human's blood. Why is it that he is bleeding human's blood? If you don't want to help me fine. Just leave me alone with him. I can take care of myself. Go you moron. Weren't you leaving me a moment ago. Go!" Kagome yelling at the paused Inuyasha.

Without abusing his pride, Inuyasha did not speak, just silently pick the man behind his back and carried him to the camp. Kagome too pondered about what the man said to her before fainting in her arms.

'What did he mean by mother? Did something happen with his? Oh Kami I just pray he isn't Naraku's offspring. When I saw those eyes, yes, they may resemble that wicked man but his eyes were different from Naraku. And he came out from the well with severe injuries. This person doesn't deserve death. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't do anything harsh.' Kagome worrying about the man and Inuyasha's actions.

When they got to camp, Kagome quickly pulled out her first aid kit. But what stop her so sudden was what the fire's light showed her. This man's attire was totally different from the Feudal Era...but something more like her 21st century fashion. More like it, he was wearing faded jeans with cut areas on the knees. He also wore a tight, black sleeved shirt that said " I'M VERY GOOD IN BED, I sleep very well" with a black jacket. However, these clothes were covered in blood and turning into rags.

"Inuyasha...he-he isn't from this time...more like-m-mine." Kagome murmured.

Kagome was the only one beside Inuyasha to pass through time. How can this person pass through time as well?

"This is some weird shit we are dealing with." Inuyasha commented and sat down next to the guy to examine.

Now his facial looks didn't exactly look like Naraku but only his eyes. His raven hair wasn't wavy like the villain of the show but straight and red highlights. His skin color was like a pearly white shade with a hit of tan exposure. This person had a muscular toned body by the looks of his six pack to the harden muscles in his arms.

Kagome took off the clothes from his upper body and examined the wounds. The shock miko couldn't believe this. Kagome had to admit the wounds she use to see like this was in Hollywood movies on gun slinging action. They were bullet wounds. When Kagome turn him over to examine his wounds, Inuyasha quickly ran to his sword.

"Kagome, what did I told you! He is fuckin Naraku's offspring! Look at that spider scar on his back! It freakin covers his back and the stench is over whelming! I am going to get this over with. Get out of the way Kagome, this will take a sec." Inuyasha shouted while lifting his sword up ready to swing it down.

Kagome however didn't budge from the ground and worse she hold on tightly to the unconscious man as if she was the only shield from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, no! No, I won't let you decapitate him no matter if he is Naraku's offspring! I won't let you. At least wait until he is conscious to get any straight answers of who he is." Kagome debating back against the dog demon.

" As if Kagome! The little bastard would lie to us and will create havoc when he is awake. I think I know what he will say, it will probably go like this ' Oh thanks for taking care of me and for showing my gratitude I'll kill you both.' Doesn't matter how freak'in mysterious his clothes is, the main point is he is Naraku! I need to kill him!" Inuyasha barking back in Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha, if you don't agree with me, I'll say 'it' until a hole is fit for your burial." Kagome giving him a death glare stare making it serious on her statement.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when he is trying to kill you..." Inuyasha jumping to a tree branch and watch from a distance of her healing the stranger.

* * *

By morning Kagome had his wounds cleaned and the dozen bullets embedded in his body out. The miko had the dog demon jealous of the stranger because he was resting on her lap. When the school girl woke up, she slowly removed him off her hoping she didn't disturb his sleep. Right before the sun was waking up to the sky, Kagome was packing her backpack for school. 

"Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha said softly who jumped to her side.

"Inuyasha, I hope you still didn't forget I have to go to school. Even I want to care for him today, I have to go to school first." Kagome said while packing her English book in her yellow backpack.

"What! You're leaving me with that little Fu-"Inuyasha's yelling was stopped with Kagome clamping her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Inuyasha shut up, I don't want him to wake him up, he needs his rest. Look I know Naraku is the bad guy and the Shikon no Tama is a very big deal to you but right now school is my first priority. So if you don't want me to s-i-t you to your death then you should shut up and not make a big deal over it. Plus what could this person do to you when he is sleeping. Probably snoring but that is it." Kagome making her point before leaving to the well.

"Fine but I'm not taking care of his rotting body for your information!"

"Fine, just keep an eye for him while I'm gone, I'm not asking you to nurse him okay. Bye now." Kagome said before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

" That's weird. What is that in the well?" Kagome murmur to herself. 

Before going down the well she saw strange items hidden in the darkness of the well. Kagome knew she couldn't get it when she is leaving to the future but when she could come back then maybe she will know what is it.

* * *

Inuyasha came back from the village and the hanyou brought back some purchased rope. Inuyasha gathered the male and put him against the tree while tying him with the rope. Then the dog demon got a bucket of cold water from a distant river. 

Suddenly the hanyou toss the water directly at the male's face. Grasping and coughing, the stranger finally awoke from the shock of cold water.

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty." Inuyasha muttered while glaring at the shock fellow.

"What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha!" The man said in a sudden snap. He was jerking from the bound rope, trying his best to free himself.

"Look, I don't know what kind of act you are pulling off here but cut it out. Stop this bullshit Inuyasha and untie me." the growling man said.

The man's face met a brutal punch from Inuyasha. He spit blood to the green grass and then glared at the hanyou with a raging anger blazing in his red eyes.

" I should be the one telling you to stop this bullshit. Unfortunately for you, I am not like Kagome who can be caring and naive. I despise men like you especially Naraku's spawn taking advantage of Kagome. So tell me why are you here? Who are you? Why did Naraku send you in the well, pretending to be bleeding?" Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

'What is going on here? I can only remember those Korean bastards invading the house last night. The fire eating the house right up... Mother screaming at me to retreat in the well.' The man's mind went back in an flashback of last night.' And-And I just saw Mom when I came here in the Feudal Era. There couldn't be two of my mothers at two times. And what the hell is that Baka wearing? The last time I saw him dressing like that was when I was seven.'

Suddenly another punch in the face met the stranger's handsome face. Then another blow in the bruised face.

"You didn't answer me you shithead..." Inuyasha grunted while grasping the red eyed person very hard. Then the hanyou spit in his face, right in his left eye which sent the stranger pist off.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"My problem is you! You think I'm stupid-"

"Apparently, yes, when wearing ridicules outfits and being very thick-headed because some how you can't remember last night! For the Sake of Kurt Cobaine, don't you remember anything! Don't tell me you don't remember my mother's scream! Don't tell me you can't remember those Korean soldiers attacking the house! Don't tell me you have forgotten everything that happen last night and before that!

"You say 'Who are you?' I am Ichigo Hagurashi the bastard child of Kagome Hagurashi. Don't tell me you don't know who I am because I especially know who the fuck you are when having you screwing up my childhood! So I should be the one asking for some answers here! Not you!" Ichigo screaming his rage out to the shock demon.

However, the surprised demon didn't stay shock over the teenager's dramatic anger towards him.

"Do you actually think I would believe that crap you just gave me? No, no, no you see Kagome is 18 years old and it would be impossible for her to have you because she is too young. So stop your acting or I'll damage that pretty face of yours." Inuyasha ordering Ichigo.

With only a glare glued on Ichigo's face and speaking no words, Inuyasha kept on bashing his face with punches. This interrogation sent Ichigo into screams of frustration and bewilderment of what is going on. Inuyasha only search for the image of 'his truth' in his fists and giving the deaf ear to Ichigo's honesty.

' Why is dog shit asking all these questions when he already knows. I know he likes to beat the shit out of me on certain occasions but this is crazy. I need to get back to my time. Doesn't he care about my mother or the baby?' Ichigo barely thinking straight when having fist after fist hitting his abused face.

When it was the afternoon, Ichigo didn't have the energy to stay conscious nor could he go asleep without Inuyasha's brutal fists bothering him. However, he did heard a ringing voice of harmony for a moment.

"Inuyasha I'm back with something you want..to see...What are you doing to him! Oh my God his whole face is covered in blood! What is the matter with you Inuyasha?" Kagome screaming at the hanyou, guilty of abusing Ichigo.

Kagome quickly untied Ichigo and held him in her arms tightly. Kagome had his head resting on her shoulder. Then the quivering Ichigo reached out to caress Kagome's face gentle with a shaken hand.

"Inuyasha is right for one thing, you're too young to be my mother but how can you be Kagome Hagurashi?" Ichigo muttered.

* * *

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT..." Kagome kept on sitting Inuyasha until there was a perfect crater reaching down to hell. 

"I can't believe you Inuyasha. Interrogating the poor guy! I told you to keep on eye for him not beat the shit out of him! And you better not talk to me right now because I'm tick off Inuyasha." Kagome shout out before entering the hut.

"Kagome, this guy is crazy! He thinks you're his mother!" Inuyasha yelled out from his crater.

"Sit." Kagome said while listening for Inuyasha's pain.

Kagome first look at the objects she retrieved from the well. It was a punk back pack without any zippers but a sliver lock so she couldn't open it. There was also a clear black sword she also founded in the well. It was probably his items.

Kagome sat next to the laying Ichigo and there was a bowl of cold water and a rag. The sad miko took the rag and dip it in the cold water then place it atop Ichigo's forehead.

"Who is he?..." Kagome muttered while looking intensely into his resting face.

Suddenly she felt Ichigo's strong grip on her hand. " I am the guy who you will give birth to in September 11 2007. I am Ichigo Hagurashi your son."

"What!" Kagome yanked her hand away from him as if he was fire and then shacking her head in disbelief.

"Why are you so pale?" His worried eyes looking straight at Kagome's pale feature.

"This can't be happening. You're lying to me. You just tell me you're my son and expect me to handle it well!"

" What are my reasons to lie to you? Look this most be hard to chew on but I have to deal for a fact that I'm stuck here in the past of the past. I realized this when I had my face fuckin beaten up by that dogshit you call a friend after what I went through last night!"

"Your reason to lie to me because you're Naraku's offspring! Not mine! Inuyasha can- can even smell Naraku on you!" Kagome thinking any good reason to answer Ichigo.

"So?"

"Is that your answer 'So'!"

"Look mom-"

"Don't call me that!" The priestess snap at Ichigo.

"Like it or not you're my mother no matter who is my father. So what Naraku's scent is on me, he is after all my biological father I can't change that!" Ichigo hollered back at Kagome.

"Naraku and I- had- had- Oh my god...no. No!"

"Yes, you and Naraku had me. Not willingly but by force so he raped you." Ichigo could see Kagome was agitated each second "Mom it doesn't mean I am an evil guy because my father's blood runs in my veins, please understand that." his voice pleading to her to calm down.

" Why would you even come here when you belong in the future. This goes beyond reality and in the name of science!"

"Look who's talking. Did I ever said I wanted to end up here? You in the future ordered me to go to the Feudal Era until it was safe. Last night Korean soldiers attack our house and put fire on it. That is why I had bullets in me, they shot me several times. Look I don't have time to walk down memory lane, I just need to go back home..." Ichigo watching Kagome getting up quickly and was about to walk out from him.

Suddenly Ichigo yanked on Kagome's angle and not letting her go. His face was growing with despair" Mother please...don't leave me."

Suddenly Ichigo screamed in pain when Inuyasha gave an hard kick on Ichigo's head. Kagome ran out the hut, tired of dealing with this drama, confusion, and abuse.

Inuyasha came out the hut and look at the miko's direction" Kagome, I'm going to execute the maniac tomorrow morning. Don't argue with me anymore because this is the best for both of our sake and one more step in beating Naraku." Kagome silently agree with a single nod.

Meanwhile Ichigo was fuming about his mother's disbelief. Why couldn't she just accept the fact he was her son? Was it because his mother wanted a 'fairy tale' other words a picture perfect future? Did she expect a beautiful victory of the villain being destroyed and married her prince charming meaning Inuyasha. Did she really freak'in expect a happy ending with her and Inuyasha in her time and have his babies? Can his mother be that naive and innocent to think everything will turn out great like she expected too?

However, that kept Ichigo thinking about his mother in the future. Did she ever saw him as a monster or a mistake in her life? Yeah he knew about her being raped by Naraku but never his mother showed hatred towards him. It was always comforting hugs and warm kisses on his cheeks. But now...

* * *

"Ready to die you little fucker." Inuyasha said while coming in the hut during the peak of the sun rise. 

Ichigo just gave him a glare. He saw that Tetsusaiga was sharpen for his death.

"Actually I'm so fuck'in happy that I will have my brains splatter by your bloody sword. Hell yeah I'm ready." Ichigo snarled at Inuyasha.

"Trying to be sarcastic." Inuyasha pointing his sword directing at Ichigo's face.

"Who wouldn't when I'm about to die. So bring it on Inuyasha, show me what you got." Kagome's son encouraging the hanyou to strike him down.

Inuyasha then raised his sword to strike down on Ichigo's neck but the hanyou was to slow for Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo toss his blanket to Inuyasha's face to distract him. Inuyasha didn't like this distraction but swinging his sword didn't help. Ichigo had two guns underneath the blankets and a sword. Laying down, Ichigo shot Inuyasha repeatedly. Bullets went right through the dog demon and blood sprinkling like a fountain from the hanyou's body. Inuyasha thought that was the worst attack he experience but he was wrong. His screams went louder when Ichigo thrust his sword right up Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shaking eyes could see Ichigo's dirty smirk. "I have always wanted to do this to you but mother wouldn't let me have my justice...Inuyasha, you're so lucky right now. Right now I can have my chance to kill you..." Ichigo withdrawing his sword away from the collapse Inuyasha.

He gathered his backpack and his clothing. When he came to the entrance, Inuyasha stopped him with his voice.

"Why didn't you kill me! Aren't you Naraku's little bastard huh? Finishing me off would bring joy to his life. Answer me!" Inuyasha yelling out to Ichigo.

"You have to understand Naraku has nothing to do with me. This isn't his will, its mine. However, what is holding me back is seeing my mother's tears. She would hate me for sure if she sees your corpse. Plus I wouldn't want her to cry over a piece of shit like you." Ichigo eyeing Inuyasha with pure rage before leaving the hanyou unconscious.

Ichigo ran with all his strength. His only chance to live and get back home was the Bone Eaters Well. Ichigo didn't want to be stuck in this world where he is rejected and abused. Back home it was the same thing but it was his world not here. Ichigo missed his normal life.

While Ichigo went running through the forest Kagome spotted him from a far away distance. Didn't Inuyasha said he was going to kill Ichigo? Why is he loose?

Kagome followed him, and then she realized Ichigo was running to the Bone Eaters Well. Before she could think the reason why or stop him, Ichigo jumped into the well. She could see the usually blue light glowing when her son entered to well.

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome... its okay. I think Ichigo actually went back where he belongs. I think we won't be seeing him anymore." Inuyasha dragging himself.

Kagome saw Inuyasha extremely wounded when blood soaked his clothing and face. "What happen to you!" the miko running up to the hanyou.

"He did a surprised attack on me but he didn't kill me. The only thing that was holding him back... was you."

"Oh... Inuyasha wait here I forgot my first aid kit back home. Let me go get it okay."

"Just hurry up."

When Kagome jumped in the well there wasn't any blue lights flashing. That was when the school girl panic. Her worst nightmare was seeing a blue sky not a roof over her head.

"Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome screaming while getting out the well.

"Wait Kagome! Aren't you suppose to get your stupid first aid kit?"

"Inuyasha, he sealed the well! I couldn't pass through time!"

There was a dead silence between them. How could this happen? Inuyasha felt defeated from Naraku's spawn who hold back which gave great humiliation to the hanyou. Kagome felt like it was the end of the world. Before this Kagome didn't even knew she would be rape by Naraku and have his son in the future. This was both beyond their reach. Now they had to wait for what is expected for them.

However, that afternoon when the sky was painted the color of deep blood, Ichigo came back with a scream of frustration. Kagome and Inuyasha were just resting from a distant hut when they heard of the man's anger. When they arrive back to the Bone Eaters Well, they found an outrage Ichigo kicking the well and cussing loudly as possible.

Kagome couldn't understand why her so called son was angry better yet why did he came back in the first place. The miko then tried to come closer to the bashing teenager to think she could comfort him until he shoved her to the ground.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to go back home. Didn't you say you didn't want to be here. Tel-" however Kagome gone silent when Ichigo exploded with a furious wrath of anger.

"Get the fuck away from me! Why do you care? You don't fuck'in believe I'm your son so fuck off! Go away!" Ichigo yelling at Kagome.

Kagome for a moment felt she was lost. In the beginning she didn't want nothing to do with him but now... When seeing Ichigo in such pain and being in a mad fit Kagome couldn't stand this. Kagome wanted to comfort him in that moment even in the back of her mind refuse to acknowledge this was her very own son.

Kagome was about to go back to Ichigo but Inuyasha hold on to her shoulder and shook his head quietly.

"But Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.

"No, Kagome. Let him be alone. This isn't the time for hugs and kisses." Inuyasha grab the hand of Kagome to lead her back to the hunt.

What Kagome saw behind her was Ichigo pounding his fist to the ground until his fists were bloody and the skin coming off. His face were filled with pouring tears and grief.

* * *

The amateur miko came back to the well only to discover a huge rectangular area dug out. Kagome saw Ichigo's shirt and back pack laying next to the beaten up well. Then she look down to see Ichigo digging down about 8 feet. The school girl could see him shirtless. His toned chest was sweaty and smudge with dirt. Ichigo then stop and sat down while collecting a sake bottle next to him and that is when he noticed his mother's shadow raining down upon him. Her son could see she was curious. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said coldly.

"Wow that is a great way greeting people." Kagome said. She then felt uneasy when her son ignore her and having nothing to do but play with her hands. It was so discomforting when there was an awkward silence. "Uh..can I join you for a bit."

"Fine. Suit yourself just don't bother me." Ichigo said before drinking from his sake bottle.

"You know alcohol is bad for you. Ichigo you shouldn't be drinking that."

"Scolding me huh?" Ichigo then look at her with his red eyes show coldness within them." You're not my mother. My mother wouldn't doubt her very own son even your rapist Naraku is my father. So I can drink as many sakes as I want." Ichigo was about to drink his bottle until Kagome took it away.

" When I say 'alcohol is bad for you' I meant it! Now stop repeating yourself like a broken record because I heard enough okay. I get the idea now that I am your mother and Naraku is your father and the future is pretty screw up okay but get this straight Ichigo- don't expect me to accept all this information in little time." Kagome said right before gulping sake down her throat for the first time. Then Ichigo took his drink back rapidly with a comeback.

"Don't lie to me! I bet the devil himself anything that you want nothing more than a fairy tale future. Naraku drop dead and resorting peace in Japan then retire back to your time with a human Inuyasha as you husband." Ichigo took a pause to see Kagome utterly surprise. He could see his mother deeply wanting that as the future for her and Inuyasha.

"Give me a break mother. Well, fairy tales don't exist dear mother of mine. In life nothing goes according to plan even if it is good or bad." Ichigo said while looking at the sun setting once again.

"Why-why did you came back then?" Kagome said while being shaken from a wake up call.

" Like I said' In life nothing goes according to plan'. When I went through time I didn't return to 2024 but 2006. Oh, by the way I'm sorry that I sealed up the well I just didn't need more drama, but now its open. Anyway back to our little interrogation- I didn't believe at first but when I went exploring around, I saw uncle Souta playing with his soccer ball, and for the first time I saw grandma not old but in her middle ages. Japan didn't look like anything like the piece of crap it turn into the future. North Korea really fuck Japan really hard during the invasion because 2006 seem its brightest.

"Even it looks too good to be true, I had to go back home but I couldn't. The well just refuse me wishes. So apparently I'm stuck here now while being worried of what is happening back home. For all I know that dumbass Inuyasha didn't protect you and the baby. They're probably all dead..." Ichigo said the last sentence under his breath.

Kagome then wanted to change the subject badly. "Why are you doing this big dug up?" Kagome then looking around the shoved areas.

"Oh this. You can say I'm sentimental but this is the burial for what I know in the future including my mother and the baby because now they're long gone. You can say I'm digging the grave for now my locked past."

"I should of gone with them, Kagome ...I am not suppose to be alive.."Ichigo then broke up in tears. He didn't want to cry especially in front of her but memories from back home were too emotional for him.

Kagome just simply wrap her arms around his neck and cuddled into his nape. Without any smoothing words, Kagome simply embrace the young man.

"**Mother**..."


End file.
